callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Maretti
Specialist Peter Maretti is a character appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III .http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4844106/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Specializing in marksmanship, Maretti was described as the "funny man" on Taylor's Team and was the team's designated marksman. Maretti is one of the many DNI users infected by Corvus. Maretti joined his allies to uncover the truth of the old Coalescence Corporation Facility to the world. Biography Peter Maretti was born on August 11th, 2033 in Atlanta, Georgia. Maretti was an EOD Technician in the US Marine Corps, then later in his career joined Winslow Accord Special Forces. He then sustained serious injuries showing new special forces recruits demolition techniques and practices. Accepted into the Cyber Soldier Program in 2064. Ethiopia Maretti was among Taylor's Team sent to retrieve Minister Said in Ethiopia. Simulation Teaching the Player Maretti is the third specialist to teach the Player during the dream-sequence in 2054, although he is slightly harsh on the Player as he had bet a hundred dollars against Diaz that the Player would've failed at this point, going so far as to state that once this is all over, the Player would have to give back his lost money. Maretti tells the player that as a member of Taylor's team, they would have access to advanced weaponry, but goes on to explain that in spite of all that, their mind is "truly the greatest weapon", and taught them the cyber abilities Immolation and Firefly Swarm. Infected by Corvus Taylor's team find the old Coalescence facility that killed 300,000 people. Taylor is infected by Corvus, who was created that accidently caused the explosion. Hall interfaces with Taylor, infecting herself, leading to Diaz, and Maretti himself. Under Corvus's influence, Maretti followed his allies to reveal the truth, leading them to Singapore to commit the Denial of Reincarnation onto agents. The team tried to expose CIA information onto the internet, leading to Diaz to stay in the abandoned facility to expose the information. Finding the Doctor Taylor and his team than located Dr. Yousef Salim in Cario, Egypt. The doctor is in taken into custody by the Egyptian Army for the Player, Hendricks, and Rachel Kane. The team captures and interrogates the doctor, ending with Taylor executing him, as Hall battles their former allies. Death Maretti was trapped in Egypt Aquifer after Kane had the facility locked down, separating him from Taylor, who escaped. With no way out, Maretti decided to stand his ground and await for Hendricks and the Player. Maretti failed to kill the Player by the aid of Hendricks after their brief argument. Hendricks attempts to persuade Maretti to put down his rifle and and ashure his safety, but to no anvil. The two agents overload the two generators, with the Player able to proceed towards Maretti's sniper position. Holding Maretti at gunpoint, The Player rants that Maretti is a traitor, and their "truth" has killed more people than he could count. Maretti counters his judgement, telling that he and his team did what was right, and ask the Player has they. Maretti attempts to shoot the Player at point blank, but fails and is kicked out of the control room. Maretti falls and is impaled, killing him. Hendricks leaves in disgust, and comments that the Player killed Maretti like an animal. Reality The Player in reality died in the Coalescence Hospital by surgery complications. In reality Maretti died upon being infected with Corvus. Quotes Gallery Maretti Death BO3.png|Maretti being kicked out of a window in Sand Castle. Maretti Corpse BO3.png|Maretti's corpse, impaled by a rod. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters